Terkurung di Sebuah Pulau
by Hikasya
Summary: Luffy dan teman-temannya sedang menuju sebuah pulau misterius. Atas saran dari Nami, Luffy dan teman-temannya menyetujuinya lalu bersepakat menuju pulau itu. Pulau yang menyimpan sebuah harta karun yang berharga. Syaratnya harus mengalahkan boss pulau itu. Dengan begitu, pemenangnya mendapatkan harta karun itu. Fic request buat Rahmanarief 448.


**Disclaimer:**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: belum diketahui**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/friendship**

 **Setting: canon (agak berbeda di canonnya. Mungkin)**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Rahmanarief448**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic pertama saya di fandom One Piece**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERKURUNG DI SEBUAH PULAU**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Chapter 1. Menuju ke pulau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu dunia yang penuh keajaiban dan fantasi, di mana banyak orang yang ingin memburu harta karun tersembunyi. Dunia yang dipenuhi bajak-bajak laut dengan berbagaimacam kekuatan dimiliki. Mereka sedang memburu harta misterius dan bisa menjadi seorang One Piece.

Pencarian itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan menjelajah berbagai tempat di dunia ini. Tiada yang tahu di mana letak keberadaan harta karun itu. Tiada yang tahu harus mencarinya kemana. Tapi, sekelompok orang tetap gencar untuk mencarinya. Sekelompok orang yang kini mengarungi samudera dengan kapal berukuran besar. Sekelompok bajak laut dengan bendera tengkorak bertopi jerami. Sekelompok bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki bertopi jerami.

Laki-laki bertopi jerami yang bernama lengkap Luffy D Monkey. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Bermata hitam. Selalu mengenakan atasan berupa baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan celana pendek biru selutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sendal jepit. Umur sekitar 18 tahun.

Luffy memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Dia disebut manusia karet karena ia bisa melenturkan badannya seperti karet. Kekuatan unik ini dianugerahkan padanya karena saat kecil, Luffy pernah memakan buah aneh yang bernama Gomu-Gomu sehingga Luffy bisa mendapatkan kekuatan unik ini. Dia bisa memanjangkan badannya sepanjang apapun, memutarkan badannya dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya yang lentur saat menghadapi para musuh. Itulah tentang kekuatan Luffy yang berperan sebagai kapten bajak laut topi jerami.

Lalu Luffy mempunyai beberapa anggota kelompok yang direkrutnya bersusah payah. Sebut saja Zorro, pria bertubuh tegap dan berambut hijau. Memiliki tiga buah pedang dan mempunyai kemampuan berpedang yang sangat hebat. Ada juga Sanji, si pria berambut kuning dan ahli memasak. Ussop, pria berambut hitam dan berhidung panjang. Nami, gadis berambut orange dan ahli navigasi. Juga ada Copper, manusia rusa yang berperan sebagai dokter. Kemudian ada satu orang yang bergabung dengan mereka, sekitar sebulan yang lalu yaitu seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang bernama Robin. Lengkap sudah para anggota bajak laut yang dipimpin Luffy. Saatnya untuk melaju mengarungi samudera yang luar untuk mencari One Piece.

Saat ini, matahari berjarak sekitar 45° dari laut. Panasnya bukan main. Angin laut bertiup cukup menyejukkan. Awan-awan putih membentuk seperti gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang bergantung di langit biru. Burung-burung camar tampak terbang di cakrawala. Suaranya yang berisik memecahkan suasana laut yang cukup bising. Saat bersamaan, sebuah kapal dengan bendera tengkorak topi jerami berjalan pelan di atas permukaan air laut. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di atas kapal.

"Kau yakin arahnya, Nami?" tanya Luffy sambil memperhatikan peta yang dipegang Nami. Mereka sedang berdiskusi di dekat pagar pembatas kapal.

Gadis berambut orange yang dipanggil Nami ini, kebetulan memakai baju kaos berwarna putih dengan rok mini berwarna jingga serta memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Nami masih memperhatikan peta yang dipegangnya dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku yakin arahnya menuju ke timur. Peta ini menunjuk ke arah sebuah pulau. Katanya ada harta karun yang banyak jika kita berhasil mengalahkan boss di pulau tersebut," jawab Nami yang tertawa senang. Ia kelihatan bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Ada harta karun di sana?" Chopper ikut bergabung bersama Nami dan Luffy. Manusia rusa yang bertopi tinggi dan mengenakan celana pendek coklat itu, penasaran dengan cerita Nami.

Nami menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyengir lebar sambil menatap Chopper.

"Iya, itu benar sekali. Bagaimana? Apa kita jadi pergi ke sana untuk mencoba mengalahkan boss di pulau itu?"

"Ah, kalau itu sih, terserah Luffy saja. Secara jelas, dia yang menjadi kapten di kapal ini."

Chopper menunjuk Luffy yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Nami. Luffy hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kita akan bergerak ke sana!"

"Katakan pada nahkoda kapal ini, kita bergerak menuju ke timur!" tambah Nami sambil melirik ke arah Luffy.

"Ya, akan aku bilang sama Ussop! USSOP! BANTING STIR KE ARAH TIMUR!" Chopper berlari kencang sambil berseru keras ke arah ruang kemudi kapal.

Di sebelah sisi kapal, tak jauh dari Luffy dan Nami berada. Terlihat ada gadis berambut hitam yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dia adalah Robin. Gadis yang berpakaian serba hitam. Dia sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar pembatas kapal. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat aktifitas dari teman-teman barunya ini.

"Hm, bergerak ke arah timur? Ke sebuah pulau? Tampaknya sangat menarik," gumam Robin. Lalu ia bersidekap dada. Melihat ke arah pintu ruangan dalam kapal yang terbuka.

Muncul di pintu yang terbuka, seorang pria berambut kuning dan berpakaian serba rapi. Memakai sebuah celemek dan topi khas koki. Di tangan kanannya, memegang spatula. Namanya Sanji. Tukang masak di kapal yang dipimpin Luffy.

"HEI, SEMUANYA! MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP! AYO, MAKAN SAMA-SAMA!" seru Sanji yang sangat keras.

Spontan, Nami dan Luffy menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang terbaring di dekat tiang kapal, terbangun saat Sanji berteriak mengumumkan makan siang sudah siap. Pria berambut hijau yang tidak lain adalah Zorro, segera bangkit dari acara baringnya yang hanya berlangsung setengah jam saja.

"ASYIIIIK! MAKAN SIANG SUDAH SIAP! AKU SUDAH LAPAR SEKALI! YEAAAAH! SAATNYA MAKAAAAAN!" Luffy bersemangat sekali sambil mengepalkan dua tangannya ke udara. Ia jingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan di samping Nami.

Nami juga senang dan langsung melambaikan tangan pada Zorro yang duduk di tiang kapal, tak jauh darinya.

"ZORRO! AYO, KESINI! SAATNYA MAKAN SIANG!" Nami berteriak kencang.

"YOOOO, BAIKLAH!" balas Zorro mengangkat tangannya sambil menguap seperti kuda nil.

Luffy berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sanji yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan dalam kapal. Sanji pun memanggil dua gadis yang ada di kapal tersebut.

"NAMI! ROBIN! AYO, KITA MAKAN SAMA-SAMA, SAYANG!" Sanji pun berseru dengan akhir kalimat yang sangat menggoda. Maklum, dia itu memang suka merayu wanita. Apalagi dia sangat menyukai wanita cantik dan seksi seperti Nami dan Robin.

DHUAAAK!

Wajah Sanji sukses dihantam oleh bola besi. Pelaku yang melemparnya adalah Nami sendiri.

"HEI, JANGAN MEMANGGIL AKU DAN ROBIN DENGAN PANGGILAN SAYANG, TAHU! MEMANGNYA KAMI INI PACARMU, HAH?" sanggah Nami keras dari kejauhan. Sehingga Sanji pun ambruk dan pingsan di tempat.

Sementara Robin dan Zorro sweatdrop melihatnya. Luffy sudah masuk ke dalam sehingga membuat Luffy tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah itu, semua orang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kapal. Meninggalkan Sanji yang sudah mimisan dengan wajah memerah berbekas cetakan bola besi. Dia tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Betapa mirisnya kehidupan buat si Sanji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang nahkoda kapal, tampak si pria berhidung panjang sedang mengemudi stir kapal untuk bergerak ke arah timur. Usai makan siang bersama-sama, Ussop melanjutkan mengemudi kapal bajak laut topi jerami itu. Ia tidak sendirian. Tapi, bersama Nami, Luffy dan Chopper. Sementara teman-teman yang lain sedang pergi entah kemana. Namun, yang pasti mereka sudah menyepakati pergi ke arah timur, bermaksud mengunjungi pulau yang bernama Blue Ruby Island.

"Blue Ruby Island?" tanya Ussop yang mengerutkan keningnya."Pulau apa itu?"

"Dalam bahasa inggris, artinya pulau ruby biru. Aku mendengar dari orang-orang kalau di pulau itu, ada harta karun tersembunyi jika kita berhasil mengalahkan boss yang memimpin pulau itu. Banyak yang sudah mencoba mengunjungi pulau itu dan mencoba mengalahkan boss pulau itu. Tapi, belum ada satupun yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Boss pulau itu sangat kuat. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang misterius. Jadi, aku pikir jika kita ke sana dan mengalahkan boss pulau itu, kita akan mendapatkan harta karun itu. Aku sangat penasaran isi harta karunnya seperti apa. Aku sangat penasaran dan tidak sabar untuk melihatnya sendiri," jawab Nami yang memasang wajah berbinar-binar. Jika berurusan dengan namanya uang dan harta karun, pasti Nami menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dia pasti akan antusias untuk berusaha mendapatkan semua itu. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang suka uang dan materi. Begitulah tentang diri Nami.

Ketiga temannya hanya mampu terdiam mendengar perkataan Nami tersebut. Mereka tidak mampu berkata jika Nami si ahli navigasi yang mengarahkan tujuan kapal ke arah pulau rubi biru itu. Luffy juga sudah menyetujuinya. Ussop hanya patuh menuruti perintah Luffy untuk mengendarai kapal ke arah timur. Chopper hanya mampu memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya, oke. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mempercepat jalan kapal ini ke arah pulau itu sebelum gelap," kata Ussop.

"Waktu perjalanan ke pulau itu, cuma memakan dua jam saja kok."

"Oh, hanya dua jam, Nami?" kali ini Luffy yang bertanya.

"Iya, Luffy!" Nami melihat jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Berarti kita tiba di pulau itu sekitar di jam tiga."

"Oh, begitu," Luffy manggut-manggut.

Ussop yang berdiri di antara Nami, Luffy dan Chopper, memusatkan pikirannya ke arah depan. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan memegang alat kemudi kapal. Kedua matanya menajam untuk menerjang pemandangan laut yang terbentang luas di depannya. Kini kapal melaju dengan kencangnya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin laut bertiup kencang di luar sana. Cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari tersembunyi di balik awan-awan putih yang membentuk sekawanan domba di langit. Sinarnya tidak begitu panas seperti tadi. Kini sedikit teduh sehingga Zorro dan Robin memutuskan tetap bercengkerama di luar kapal.

Zorro melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang tertunda. Ia berbaring di dekat tiang kapal. Menyanggahkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya agar tidak diganggu oleh teriknya sang mentari. Ia berbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Merilekskan badan agar lebih segar dan bertenaga jika kapal sudah berlabuh di pulau rubi biru. Menyiapkan mental dan raga agar kelihatan lebih bersemangat.

Robin menatap lepas ke arah laut sana. Kedua tangannya melipat dan diletakkan di atas pagar pembatas kapal. Ia menyandarkan badan dengan rileks. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Menikmati arahan perjalanan kapal selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui.

"Hm ... Ke pulau ruby biru? Nami yang mengatakannya padaku saat makan siang tadi. Ada harta karun yang tersembunyi. Tampaknya akan menarik. Aku penasaran apa yang telah terjadi di pulau ruby biru itu," bisik Robin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum maklum sambil tak pernah lepas memandang laut yang terbentang luas.

Di sisi lain, di dalam ruangan kapal yaitu dapur. Tampak Sanji yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor di tempat khusus mencuci. Ia bernyanyi kecil sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang romantis untuk membuat Nami jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, dia suka dengan Nami.

'Bagaimana caranya ya supaya Nami tergila-gila dengan ketampananku yang mempesona ini? Apa ada cara yang alaminya atau tidak ya?' batin Sanji yang terus tekun mencuci peralatan makan tersebut. Kadang kala ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dengan wajah yang memerah begitu. Seperti orang gila saja.

Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ussop yang sibuk mengemudi kapal. Nami yang memberi arahan pada Ussop. Sedangkan Luffy dan Chopper malah ketiduran di lantai karena mengantuk mendengar arahan Nami yang terkesan mendongeng untuk mereka.

Ada-ada saja. Begitulah kenyataannya di kapal bajak laut topi jerami milik Luffy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh.

Jauh dari kapal Luffy, di sebuah pulau yang bertanah kristal biru dengan kota kecil di tengahnya. Bangunan-bangunan kota tersebut, terbuat dari batu kristal biru. Kota yang indah dan dipenuhi oleh pepohonan hijau rimbun. Penduduk kota tidak terlihat di berbagai jalan. Tampak sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Namun, yang jelas penduduknya hanya berjumlah sedikit. Ada beberapa anak buah dan boss pulau yang sedang berkumpul di suatu tempat. Tempat yang tidak diketahui, tepat berada di pulau yang bernama Blue Ruby Island.

"Jadi, ada kapal baru yang bergerak ke pulau ini?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata hitam.

"Ya, boss. Radar satelit kita telah mengirim sinyal ke ruang komputer pengintai. Ada dua kapal yang akan berlabuh di pulau kita tak lama lagi," sahut salah satu dari anak buahnya.

Pria berkacamata hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi, menyilangkan kakinya sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya yang sangat besar. Dari ujung pipa itu, keluar asap rokok yang banyak dan berbentuk bulat. Di wajahnya yang terselimuti kegelapan, mengukir seringaian yang lebar.

"Khukhukhu, ada penantang baru yang ingin menguji nyali di sini. Aku penasaran lawan seperti apa yang akan aku hadapi kali ini. Aku akan membuat mereka terjebak di pulau ini, jika ingin keluar maka mereka harus melawanku. Jika mereka kalah dalam pertarungan ini, mereka pasti akan mati di pulau ini secepatnya. Inilah permainanku yang sangat mengasyikkan," pria berkacamata tetap asyik merokok bersama para anak buah yang mengelilinginya."Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Belum ada yang memenangkan permainan ini. Harta karun sebagai imbalan pemenang masih tersimpan dengan utuh di tempatnya. Khukhukhu ... Aku berjanji akan memberikan harta karun itu jika ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Aku tunggu sampai waktu itu tiba. Setelah itu terwujud, aku akan pensiun dari dunia kegelapan yang telah aku jalani selama ini. Semoga saja ada yang berhasil melangkah untuk memenangkan permainan ini."

Semua anak buahnya menyeringai bersama. Mereka mengangguk penuh dengan kepatuhan di ruang kegelapan abadi itu.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sahut semuanya bergema keras hingga memecahkan keheningan di samudera luas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Rahmanarief448 sudah update!**

 **Maaf ya jika sudah terlalu lama kamu menunggu fic request kamu ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Waktu saya tersita dengan kehidupan di dunia nyata. Media saya menulis sedang dipinjam sama saudara sehingga membuat waktu menulis saya jadi sangat terkendala. Terus ditambah faktor kehabisan ide dan mood menulis, jadi hari ini juga ide buat fic kamu muncul. Jadilah ceritanya seperti ini. Semoga kamu suka dan sesuai dengan keinginanmu.**

 **Nah, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Ditargetkan cerita ini hanya berkisar sampai 6 chapter saja. Semoga tepat sasaran.**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YA!**

 **Sabtu, 23 Januari 2016**


End file.
